A texture sprayer assembly is used to apply texture materials, such as plasters, fillers and decorative materials to walls, ceilings and other surfaces. A texture sprayer assembly typically includes a pump and a hopper mounted on a cart. Texture materials are fed from the hopper to the pump. The output of the pump is connected to an application device by a hose.
Texture materials are available as a premixed mud or as a dry powder. The premixed mud may be added directly to the hopper, while the dry powder must be premixed with water before being added to the hopper. Prior to application, the texture material is mixed with a standard hand-held mixer in the hopper to create a uniform mixture. During the mixing process, a user inserts the hand-held mixer into the hopper. The user must support and direct the mixer during use. After mixing, the user must remove the mixer from the hopper.